imperio
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura tendra que resolver guerras que involugran a otros lugares pero ademas de eso tendrá que luchar contra su orgullo para poder amar a un nuevo amor inmortal orgulloso y prepotente abra lemon, comedia y romance


Que tal están espero que bien bueno esta es otra historia y si quieren dejarme sus comentarios o criticas pueden hacerlo o pueden mandarme a mi Facebook phantomhave fanfic cualquiera de los dos les contesto y no olviden darle like y que lo comente con todos sus amigos plis los personajes de naruto, los caballeros del zodiaco e inuyasha no me pertenecen COMENZAMOS.

IMPERIO

CAPITULO UNO

En la tranquila y pacifica aldea, bueno no tan pacifica ya que constantemente es atacada por monstros buscando la perla de shicon y claro estaban para combatir esta epidemia el equipo de inuyasha además de que tenían otro problema ya que naraku estaba también recolectando los fragmentos de la perla y de igual manera inuyasha, sango, aome, miroku y sipo trataban de eliminar a naraku pero no eran los únicos el equipo de sesshomaru asían lo mismo que muy a su estilo.

Monstro- jajaja me quedare con sus pedazos de la perla

Inuyasha- tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para conseguirlos

Monstro- bueno si eso quieres está bien será todo un placer

Inuyasha- viento cortanteeee, rápido aome lanza una flecha

Aome- si- ella así lo hizo y lograron destruir a la bestia que amenazaba con matarlos y con exterminar a la aldea pero eso ya no paso y la anciana kaede los empezó a curar si es que los otros tenían una cortada, mientras en otro lado un demonio conocido como el primogénito del perro mayor es sesshomaru junto con su fiel sirviente y lin buscando pistas que los acercara más al cobarde de naraku.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mientras en una dimensión completamente diferente pero a la vez muy parecidos se encontraba un grupo reunido de once caballeros y una dama pero todos vestidos de una armadura de color dorado y enfrente de ellos se encontraba la hokage con una cara de pocos amigos porque ahora tenía la carga de que el quipo eran celosos con la fémina y resulta que también los caballeros son celosos con la misma fémina y la chica a la que nos referimos tenía el ceño fruncido por lo enojada que se encontraba porque sus dos equipos le estaban haciendo un show.

Tsunade- a ver muchachos quiero entender porque DIABLOS CASI DESTRULLEN MI ALDEA

Mu- porque un maldito estaba viendo prevenidamente a nuestra sakura

Naruto- si y eso no lo vamos a permitir

Sakura- pero yo se me cuidar sola no necesito protección de nadie

Aioria- claro que si

Sakura- claro que no

Aioria- claro que si

Sakura- claro que no

Aioria- claro que si

Sakura- claro que no

Aioria- claro que si

Sakura- claro que no

Aioria- claro que si

Tsunade- ya cállense los dos como destruyeron mi aldea los mandare lejos y ya que athena me informo que tiene una misión para ustedes y de paso les voy a mandar al equipo siete, irán hoy en la noche a las doce en punto e irán todos

Mu- tantos para solo una misión

Tsunade- no es solo una misión irán a otra dimensión ya que ares está haciendo de las suyas ya que ha creado a un tipo llamado naraku que esta ocasionando muchos problemas ustedes le pondrán fin a este tema de acuerdo- dando por terminada la sesión

Y se preguntaran cómo es posible que los caballeros dorados de athena se encuentre en la aldea de la hoja pues es muy simple ya que en una batalla muy importante que tuvieron ambos mundos se encontraron y decidieron unirse para exterminar al enemigo en común que tenían ya que era madara cuando esta batalla termino ambos mundos decidieron hacer una alianza y fortalecerla ya que se descubrió que la poderosa armadura de sagitario le pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a sakura haruno aunque claro que a ella le costo trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida como guerrera de la diosa Athena y protectora de la aldea de la hoja como kunoichi y claro como todo lo bueno tenía sus defectos ya que los once caballeros pasaban una temporada con ella en la aldea de la hoja y otra en el santuario pero cuando se encontraban juntos ellos y su antiguo equipo se armaba un alboroto ya que todos los varones eran extremadamente celoso con ella la metían en cada problema y más cuando se trataba de la hokage con athena no había problema ya que con su dulzura podía controlar a los hombres pero ella estaba sola y era más problemático.

Naruto- tengo una misión y es de rango s

Kakashi- pues el mas emocionado eres tu

Sai- pero recuerden que es una dimensión desconocida

Naruto- y eso que

Sai- que no sabemos qué clase de pervertido podría influencias a nuestra sakurita

Kakashi- tienes razón hay que ir preparados para cualquier cosa

Ya se había hecho de noche y sakura ya se había despedido de sus padres aun que viviera sola y de sus amigas reunió lo necesario y lo metió a un pergamino luego se quitó el dije que tenía en el cuello y lo lanzo al aire de inmediato apareció una caja gigante de oro desasiéndose y pegándose al cuerpo de sakura formando una armadura sólida y sacando sus alas y un arco con flechas mágicas doradas y no puede faltar su casco se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea donde diviso a sus otros amigos listos para irse.

Tsunade- muy bien están todos listos voy abrir un portal entraran de dos en dos y les daré otros de estos pergaminos para que puedan regresar o en los peor de los casos traer heridos sakura, aloira se quedaran se quedaran hasta el último necesito decirles algo

sakura, aloira- hai- el primero y su acompañante para entrar fue kakashi y naruto, los siguientes fueron sai y mu, luego Aldebarán y shaka, luego milo, dohko y kanon, luego mascara de la muerte , shura, camus y el último fue afrodita.

Tsunade- muy bien chicos los dejes hasta el último porque les voy a dar a ustedes a cuidar el pergamino y si pasa algo destruyan el pergamino por seguridad de todos- y el portal se serró para luego abrirlo a su destino determinado.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

En el cielo azul y al fondo donde se encontraba el bosque se formó un gran agujero donde desprendía unos rayos azules muy intensos y de ahí aparecieron todos lo que habían cruzado ese portal con anterioridad y como empezaron hacer mucho ruido ya que el portal los había expulsado con fuerza asiendo que se cayeran y enfrente de sakura se encontraba un grupo de lobos gruñendo y un grupo de humanos donde dos se encontraba montados en una gata gigante, una chica de cabello negro venia en una bicicleta y dos tipos raros discutían sobre algún tema hasta que los vieron y detuvieron su paso sakura solo tuvo que darle una mirada a los lobos para que se fueran y de repente un tipo con túnica morada y un bastón llego a sakura alzando su mano.

¿?- oh hermosa señorita quisiera tener un hijo conmigo- y una chica de coleta lo iba a golpear pero no fue necesario ya que la mano de sakura salió una descarga eléctrica que sacudió al tipo asiendo que se arrodillara y la soltara inmediatamente y todos los que estaban ahí obviamente los extraños se exaltaron de que una chica podía tener es poder por lo cual solo significaba una cosa era una de esas criaturas que se disfrazaban de humanos así que inuyasha no tardo en sacar sus garras de acero pero para el asombro de muchos la joven de cabello rosa lo detuvo con una sola mano sin causarle ningún daño.

Sakura- tranquilos no hay porque atacar venimos en paz y solo daremos pelea cuando un tipo llamado naraku y su creador aparezcan así que no deben preocuparse de nosotros

Sipo- es cierto tu no luces aterradora

Sakura- hay que lindo

Inuyasha- pero bueno quienes son ustedes

Sakura- yo soy sakura haruno kunoichi y caballero de sagitario él es naruto uzumaki el próximo hokage, kakashi hatake mi sensei, sai ambu, mu caballero de aries, Aldebarán caballero de tauro. Konon caballero de géminis, mascara de la muerte caballero de cáncer, aioria caballero de leo, shaka caballero de virgo, dohko caballero de libra, milo caballero de escorpión, shura caballero de acuario, afrodita caballero de piscis y nosotros somos los caballeros dorados de la diosa athena protegemos a la diosa, al santuario y a los que este protegidos bajo nuestro signo zodiacal.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
